Principal Pixiefrog
Principal Poncharello Pegone Pixiefrog, is a frog, that is the principal of Charles Darwin Middle School. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Biography When Principal Pixiefrog was a young tadpole, he screwed up, playing a frog version of Operation, making him give up surgery, despite being a certified doctor. (Lyon's Anatomy) Growing up, his mother refused taking him to the movie theater, saying that everything went downhill after "The Empire Strikes Back", (Mellow Fellows). Poncherello married a female pixie frog, named Lenore, but they would later get divorced. To this day, he still misses her, though he mostly tries to hide it. (The Frog Principal) He fills in his void of loneliness, by treating his money as a romantic partner, and fells melonchaly over not having children. (Leaf of Absence). Appearance He is an African Bullfrog with circular glasses, a suit with a red bow, brown jacket and black shoes. Also through his glasses you can see yellow all around the his lens. Personality As a strict, but fair administrator, he runs a tight ship, which is somewhat remarkable considering he could easily be squashed underfoot by most of his students and the rest of the faculty. Principal Pixiefrog divides little interest his job, droning on about his personal life, whenever a student is sent to his office, often ignoring the reason said student even came there. He'd be completely apathetic to work, if it wasn't for his crippling fear of lawyers, mixed with his penny-wise and pound-foolish personality. The slightest implication of getting sues, straightens him up and even makes him abide to whatever stupid action that needs to be done, to keep him safe, whether he agrees with it or not. When it comes to romance, Principal Pixiefrog lives in a really mixed-up world. Throughout the series, his beloved mother has pestered him to get married and/or start dating, but he's always put it off. Pixiefrog and his struggles in romance have been pointed out in episodes in all four seasons. After being divorced by Lenore, and his fears of what will happen if he were to kiss a lady, (as seen in "The Frog Principal"), he has developed some sort of spite towards romance among the students and rather misogynistic view of women (claiming that you just can't live with them). Despite this, it's been hinted in the latter half of the series, he has a romantic attraction for his long-acquainted secretary, Mrs. Warthog, who's likewise, made some lesser than subtle hints that she returns the favor, around the same time. Still, however, this chemistry would ultimately go nowhere. He is also shown to be goofy,hilarious,and funny. Family Pixiefrog's consistent rambling of his life, gives insight to lots of his family members. *'Mother' - The most repeatedly mentioned character. *'Lenore' - His frequently dwelt-upon ex-wife. Her picture was actually shown in "The Frog Principal". *'Brother' - In "Mellow Fellows", he realized he used to suffer from sibling rivalry with his brother, when they lived together. Currently, his brother lives in the mountains, mentioned in "Lie, Cheetah, Steal". *'Grandmother' - He said he never kissed his grammy in "The Frog Principal". Trivia *Principal Pixiefrog wears similar attire as Mr. Bean, The eponymous character of a British comedy television show, though his only difference is that he wears a red bow tie as opposed to a red necktie that Mr. Bean wears. *Principal Pixiefrog's first name, "Poncharello" is a possible pun on the term, "Punchinello", which is a nickname for a short, stout, comical-looking person, which is exactly what he is. *Principal Pixiefrog's fear of lawyers/lawsuits is defined as "Liticaphobia". *His size recuces his speed to a slow series of short hops. To improve productivity at school, he moves around the school on a scooter, which he often calls his "fine ride". *He always refers to people by their last names. (i.e. "Warthog", "Lyon", "Spidermonkey") *He talks similar to Windsor, only moving part of his mouth, but his voice is much louder. *Pixiefrog was once married to a frog named Lenore, but he has since been divorced. *His childhood dream was to be a wedding cake designer, "Pride and Pixiefrog". *In "Leaf of Absence", his address was "3967, Swamp Gas Lane", with his home, being a lily pad in the middle of a swamp. Depsite this, in "A Whole Zoo World", he lived in the Zoo Aquarium. *In "Pride and Pixiefrog", he won the Principal of the Year award. Eventually, he was stripped of it due to a dispute caused by his ego and the title was offered to Principal Wolverine, a principal who temporarily replaced him once. *He is the fourth principal in CDMS history, after Principal Prettyboy, Janet Goat, and Principal Chum Bucket. *A running gag affiialted with him is for his car to be deconstructed. In "Shiny Thing", Adam took the hubcaps off his car. In "One Lump or Tutor", Bull took the tires off his car and put it on cinderblocks. In "My Feral Lyon", The Ferals dismantled his car and planned on re-assembling it in his office. After doing the first part, they gave up on their plan, after learning Dickie Sugarjumper did the same thing the year before. *He has trouble differentiating himself from others. In the episodes "Up All Night" and "Jake's Day Off", he was tricked into thinking another person's voice was his own, forgetting his own character. *Often, when he screams, his voice is replaced with stock-audio of a woman from a horror film. *In "Pride and Pixiefrog", it was shown his middle initial was "W". However, in "Where in the World Are Adam's Parents?", his full middle was revealed to be "Pegone". Gallery Pixiefrog Announcing Mad Cows Thing.png Screenshot 20170616-185037.png Defending Slips.png Screenshot 20170616-185100.png Insulting.png The Frog Principal.png Pride and Pixiefrog.png Leaf of Absence.png Pixiefrog Football Announcer.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Faculty Category:Villains Category:Amphibians Category:Males Category:Frogs Category:On & Off Category:Heroes